This invention is directed primarily to beverage containers and particularly to plastic closures therefor. Various closures for beverage containers are available, many of which comprise scored end panels on end members which are seamed to a can body. Plastic closures comprise friction type plugs or interlocking arrangements between the plastic closure and the metal can portion or the plastic is connected to the can in such way that the plastic is torn off to open the can.